


A Good Day

by awkwardblogger, camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Ball Gag, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dominant Ian Gallagher, Gallavich, Handcuffs, Husbands, Jock Straps, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Submissive Mickey Milkovich, leather harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey can't resist having a little fun in their new work clothes.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 190





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jinlin5 for beta-ing this for us! We couldn't resist writing a little something once we saw the camo BTS pictures and we made sure to add in the camo kiss too! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to send us comments and reactions on twitter and insta! ❤️
> 
> camnoelgallavich - insta: @cam.monaghanfan; twitter: @cam_monaghanfan  
> awkwardblogger - twitter: @punkgremlin

“Ay, we really gotta hit the road if we’re gonna get this shit done. Need to get over to the warehouses and give ‘em their money.” Mickey grumbles trying to rush Ian into the SUV, which was parked behind their spot at the high school bleachers. 

It’s their first day on the job as a real security team - working for someone other than Kev and Vee - and all Mickey had told Ian to do was meet him at their spot in his camouflage get-up so they could make the drop. Mickey has all the money for the drop off in the trunk of the car, but he knows they need to go back to the weed supplier as a team to make their service look legit. 

The sun is starting to set as Ian walks up to the passenger side of the car, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while. They have real work to do, and if today goes well, they’d be able to do this for the long haul. Mickey might actually be onto something here and Ian would be ecstatic if they’re able to get their own place, sooner rather than later. 

With a positive mindset, Ian realizes he hasn’t enjoyed their matching uniforms enough. He should’ve known Mickey would trick him into working together one way or another, but he hadn’t seen the outfits coming. And damn does Mickey look good in it. 

Ian stands with the door open on the passenger side, not making any move to get in the old green SUV as he stares dumbly at Mickey, taking in how stunning he is. Mickey, in his fake military uniform, sitting in the driver's seat of a car, looking like pure sex with a cigarette hanging from his lips. Mickey was onto something with that G.I. Joe roleplay comment. In front of him is one of Ian’s many fantasies come to life and he can hardly believe it. 

“Let’s go. Get in.” Mickey’s head swivels as he checks their surroundings then reaches across the seat to grab Ian’s forearm and pull him in. Ian barely budged. 

“The fuck? What’s wrong with you? Gone deaf or something?” Mickey waves his hand in front of Ian’s face and snaps twice but Ian barely blinks.

“You- you uh… you look so fucking hot, Mick.” Ian can barely get the words out flushing red like a kid with a crush again. 

Mickey raises his eyebrows and smirks. “I’m not the only one that looks hot in uniform, tough guy. Now come on, the sooner we get this shit done, the sooner we can bang.” Mickey smacks Ian’s arm playfully, twisting his fingers in the fabric before trying to pull Ian into the car again.

Ian shakes his head, hearing the compliment and feeling his confidence soar - resulting in his dominant side coming out to play. Mickey rarely ever called him **_hot_ ** to his face - it was always a dumbass nickname or backhanded compliment. “Uh-uh, get in the back.” He nods his head towards the backseat of the car. “We’re not going anywhere yet.” 

The smirk drops from his face, as he hears Ian’s tone, and Mickey’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Right now, are you serious?” The hint of exasperation he was feeling easily bled into his voice. They were in a time crunch and Mickey hates running late, it’s bad for business. 

“Yeah, I’m serious.” Ian unbuttons the cuffs of his jacket and pushes up the sleeves. “Get in the back, you heard me.” He motions to the back with his hand.

After the chaos of the last few days, and fighting like cats and dogs over a big load of nothing, their sex life had been more rampant than usual. Both men have active, healthy libidos and now they were back to fucking like teenagers again. So even as Mickey huffs and postures, he knows Ian’s not gonna relent.

He’ll never admit it, but Mickey pouts. “Fucking fine.” He grumbles and climbs into the back seat.

Once in the back seat, Mickey gets on his hands and knees and turns back to find that Ian still hasn't moved. “Let’s get a move on.” He rushes Ian, waving him over as he pops open the top button on his jacket so he can breathe easier. 

Ian smirks as he picks up his hat from the passenger seat and puts it on before picking up Mickey’s hat. Ian walks around the back of the car to the door Mickey was facing, yanking open the door and placing the hat on his head. “Need you in proper uniform, soldier.” He comments, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the gag, holding it out in front of Mickey’s face. 

“Why the hell did you bring that?!” 

“You told me to grab all the straps, so I did. Brought another one too but it’s not as easily accessible.” Ian comments, running a hand diagonally across his abs where he is wearing his leather harness. But, by the way Mickey is glaring at him, Ian’s sure Mickey isn’t picking up what Ian’s putting down. All he could see was annoyance forming on Mickey’s face. 

“That’s not what I fucking meant and you know it, Red!” Mickey snaps, eyebrows pinching together in irritation.

“Mick, you gonna tell me you could actually be quiet without it?” Ian asks with raised eyebrows.

“Yes!” Mickey huffs defiantly.

Ian smirks. “Oh that’s how you wanna play it, huh? You wanna fuckin’ lie to Daddy?” He drops the gag onto the seat and places a large hand around Mickey’s pale throat, tilting his head up. 

Mickey’s breath hitches and he swallows thickly, his blood pumping loudly between his ears and his cock twitching in interest. “No.”

“No, you don’t wanna lie?” Ian asks for clarification.

Mickey shakes his head no and Ian applies slight pressure to Mickey’s throat in response. “Then why did you? You trying to get Daddy to punish you?”

“I dunno.” Mickey admits with a blush and a small shrug. Ian knows why of course, it’s not like it’s a secret his husband is a bratty sub - Ian’s become a brat tamer for a reason.

“I think you do know. You gonna lie to me?” He repeats his original question. 

“No, Daddy.”

Ian pats Mickey’s cheek. “That’s better.” He says, knowing Mickey wants praise, and will want more if and when he gets into subspace. But Ian decides he’s going to make his brat of a husband work for it.

Mickey breathes heavily and nods a little. “Now what?”

“Well that depends, are you gonna be a good boy or a bad boy?”

A whimper breaks through Mickey’s lips. “I’ll be good, I’ll be so good, Daddy. I promise.”

“Yeah? Good boys get to suck Daddy off.” Ian reaches forward and pulls Mickey's shirt up from the bottom, stretching into the car to put the ball gag on Mickey’s back, “...and while you do it, you better not let that fall. If it does, you don’t get to finish me off - and I know how much you hate that, my little cumslut.” He coos his endearing nickname at Mickey.

Mickey reaches for Ian’s fly, greedy hands eagerly seeking out his husband’s cock. “Yes Daddy, thank you.” He nearly whines as he pulls Ian’s dick free from his fly and pushes his face down to give the pink head sloppy kisses.

Ian moans as Mickey’s hand wraps around his length, the sweet kisses giving him an idea of Mickey’s headspace. He gently puts a hand on the back of Mickey’s head, guiding him forward and closer, knowing Mickey will understand what Ian is searching for. 

Mickey’s eyelashes flutter closed at the grounding presence of Ian’s hand. Mickey takes a second to lean into Ian’s hand before opening his plump lips and laps at Ian’s length, tracing the blue veins with his tongue. He follows the map of veins to the base of Ian’s cock, breathing in Ian’s musk before licking his way back to the head and taking into his mouth.

“Mmm… such a good boy.” Ian leads with praise, curling his fingers around Mickey’s hair as he starts to guide his husband’s head. “Fuck, open wider for me baby.” 

Mickey complies instantly, his jaw dropping as he welcomes Ian’s big cock into his warm, eager mouth. He doesn’t need Ian to guide his head, but the comforting, loving hand is exactly what he wants right now so he goes at Ian’s pace, sucking earnestly at his husband’s beautiful dick.

Ian’s eyelids flutter shut of their own volition as his moans get louder, guiding Mickey’s head in increments down his length. “This is just what I needed.” He pants and runs his thumb along Mickey’s wet lip, feeling the saliva pooling there. “And now all I want to do is fuck this pretty little mouth.” He pulls Mickey all the way down to his base and holds him there, watching as Mickey puts his talented mouth to work.

Mickey moans around Ian’s cock, sending vibrations through the length to Ian’s spine. He puts his small hands on his husband’s hips and looks up at Ian innocently. He’s done this enough that his gag reflex doesn’t even bother trying to act up anymore as salvia pools in Mickey’s hot mouth.

Ian murmurs to Mickey softly, using his free hand to open the front of his jacket, revealing the leather harness for Mickey to see when he finally lets Mickey up. Only, Ian isn’t able to stop himself from attaching his lips to Mickey’s own as soon as he pulls his boy off of his cock, yanking Mickey upwards and bending down to reach his lips at the same time. He doesn’t even notice the gag falling off Mickey’s back as he sucks on Mickey’s lower lip for only a moment before his tongue is searching for a taste of himself on Mickey’s tongue. 

Mickey kisses back hungrily, soaking up all the attention like a sponge as he sucks his rubs his husband’s tongue against his own. Mickey pushes himself as close to Ian as he can, leaving no space between them as his clothed, aching cock rubs against Ian’s abdomen and Mickey’s right hand comes up to finger the harness. “Mmm, Daddy…”

“I brought you something to hold onto while we fuck…” Ian smirks against Mickey’s lips, sliding his arms around Mickey’s waist as Mickey’s leaning out of the car against him. He grunts as he pulls Mickey out, off of his knees on the backseat, to hold him in his arms instead. Ian carries him for a moment letting Mickey get an appreciative look at him before pushing Mickey’s back up against the side of the SUV and kissing him again - slowly, but with all the burning passion he held in his heart for his man. 

Mickey grunts as his back hits the SUV and he kisses back with all the lust and love he had in his heart and dick. Mickey’s still fully clothed, while Ian’s mostly clothed, his free cock almost taunting Mickey’s painfully hard, weeping cock in his pants. “Daddy please, want you so bad.” Mickey whimpers against Ian’s lips.

“Please what?” Ian asks as if he didn’t know, but he wanted to hear it. He desired to hear the words describing what his sub craved. 

“I’m so hard, please touch me, fuck me, something, anything!” Mickey whines, hands clutching Ian’s jacket sleeves - knowing exactly how Ian wants him to beg. “Please Daddy, gag me and fuck me right here, I’ll be so good for you. Please Daddy please.”

“You love that gag more than me don’t you?” Ian teases as he sets Mickey’s legs firmly over his hips, holding him in place as he reaches back into the car for the gag that had fallen off of Mickey’s back. He slips the ball between Mickey’s lips after giving him one last chaste kiss, and then gets to work securing it in place. 

Mickey definitely doesn’t love the gag more than Ian, he just knows how much Ian loves it and that it keeps his normally loud self quiet during sex and he doesn’t want to get caught. Mickey holds onto Ian, staring lovingly at his husband as he secures the gag.

“Those big dopey eyes of yours will make me do anything. You understand what that means, baby?” Ian asks as he finishes and meets Mickey’s gaze, returning his hand to Mickey’s ass and pressing the fabric right against Mickey’s hole. “Means you got me wrapped around your little finger. Enough to get me excited for this little scheme of yours.” Ian is sure Mickey has stopped listening to him, by the way he’s preening at his hole being touched, no matter the fact that there is fabric in between Ian’s finger and its destination. 

Ian presses a kiss to the side of Mickey’s eye, watching it flutter shut and then presses a kiss to his eyelid as well, as he unbuttons the front of Mickey’s pants to loosen them enough to uncover Mickey’s ass. 

Mickey had almost forgotten that he had put on a jockstrap and prepped today, knowing Ian would wanna fuck him in this military outfit and the jock would give him easy access. He just hadn’t expected Ian to wanna fuck before they got their task done. The guttural groan his husband lets out reminds him of what exactly he’s got on. Mickey tries to smile around the gag and wiggles his ass, silently begging Ian to touch him.

“A jock? You little shit.” Ian laughs, smacking Mickey’s bare ass in the palm of his hands. “You got ready for me, didn’t you?” He asks, knowing Mickey can’t respond. 

Mickey moans around the gag and shakes his head while pushing his ass back towards Ian’s hand. His dick is throbbing and his hole clenches around nothing, while Mickey can do nothing but moan and whine around the ball gag and bat his eyelashes.

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist how hot you look in this get up, Army.” Ian smirked, “Already planned on giving me easy access, so what was that show earlier?” Ian teases with a smirk as he lines himself up with Mickey’s entrance, easily slipping inside with the lube Mickey prepped himself with. 

Mickey moans and arches his back, shaking his head as he tried to keep what was left of his composure but Ian was nothing if not a persistent motherfucker. He wraps his arms around Ian’s shoulders and thrusts back onto Ian’s cock.

Ian moans at Mickey’s enthusiasm, gripping Mickey’s ass cheeks in each palm and pulling Mickey in closer to him as he himself chooses to thrust deeper. He may be a gentle dom this morning, but he was still in charge of his submissive. 

Mickey’s prick aches from clothed friction, the front of the jock and his pants now damp from his precum. Mickey moans helplessly around the gag and waves a hand to get Ian’s attention, then gestures to his covered bulge, giving his husband his best puppy dog eyes. He doesn’t want his cock to stay trapped and the drag of cloth against skin is torture at this point. 

“You need something, baby?” Ian smirks hiking Mickey higher up on the car and thrusting up into him harder. Mickey’s puppy dog eyes always work on Ian - making him do whatever Mickey wants - but Dominant Ian doesn’t do well with orders, so Mickey’s walking a thin line. “Whine for it.” He grunts, focusing on the feeling of Mickey clenching around him as he slides in to his base and out again. His hand finds Mickey’s belt, but he makes no motion to undo it - Mickey has to work for what he wants. 

Mickey’s desperate for it, he holds nothing back and lets out a symphony of muffled whines and whimpers. Mickey’s fingers clutch almost painfully at Ian’s jacket as he begs his husband to touch him. The gag stops either of them from making out what he’s saying but the tears pooling up in his eyes and the uncontrollable bucking of his hips speak volumes.  
“Okay, okay, I got you.” Ian stills him against the car, sliding Mickey all the way down to his base and undoing his belt buckle in less than a minute to pull his cock out of the side of the jock. “Say please and Daddy will let you cum.” He smirks, tapping the ball in Mickey’s mouth before wrapping his hand around Mickey’s length. 

Mickey’s not ready to cum just yet, he’s keyed up and needy but he wants to last. With his dick free he’s not as stimulated so he shakes his head and tries to say not yet. However with the gag it comes out as “uh eht”, much to Ian’s amusement and Mickey’s frustration. His head is fuzzy and he’s overwhelmed in all the best ways, he just wants more time. “Ore ime” he tries again.

Ian chuckles and nods, taking his hand off of Mickey’s cock and setting it back on Mickey’s ass. He takes a step away from the car and starts bouncing Mickey on his length without any help from him, grunting every time he slams against Mickey’s prostate, feeling his tip buried deep inside of Mickey. 

Mickey’s eyes roll back and he keens, grabbing onto Ian however he can. He gets a fistful of Ian’s hair and tugs lightly, knowing hair-pulling drives Ian wild and it’ll make his husband fuck him that much harder. He’s flopping around like a rag doll and moaning like a pornstar with every thrust Ian makes. When he feels he won’t last much longer he tugs at Ian’s hair and begins whining pitifully, begging for permission to cum.

“Cum for me, baby.” Ian knows exactly what Mickey is begging for. He fucks up into Mickey with each tug down to meet him, straining to keep them both upright while his knees feel like they’d buckle when he cums. He bounces Mickey harder and faster until his orgasm hits him hard, bracing Mickey’s back against the car as he fills him up with his warm cum. He watches as Mickey cums simultaneously, gasping like a whore and getting his cum on both Ian’s chest and his own. With nimble fingers, Ian undoes the gag and frees Mickey’s aching jaw giving it a soft kiss. 

Mickey gasps a little and wipes his spit-covered mouth, leaning into his husband's show of affection. On most days after a round of intense sex like this, Mickey usually clings to his husband like a spider monkey but this time, Mickey knows he can’t. They have a job to do. 

Ian pulls out after pressing a soft kiss to Mickey’s cheeks and his forehead, watching him slip out of his subspace and back into himself. He gently puts Mickey down on his feet and smiles as he steadies himself on shaky legs after an orgasm like that. They start straightening out their clothing in silence, stealing glances at each other and trying not to laugh at their mess. Mickey cleans up as much as he can before pulling his pants back on, but when he brings a napkin towards his chest, Ian stops him.

“Wait, not yet.” He orders Mickey gently.

Mickey’s confusion is clear on his face, puckering his lips and furrowing his brow but he doesn’t clean his chest off with the napkin.

Ian leans down and slowly laps Mickey’s cum off his skin, drawing a breathy moan from Mickey’s shaky lips. Mickey’s not sure what he thought his husband was going to do but it sure as hell was not that. He stays frozen, eyes glued to the sensual scene as Ian takes his sweet time licking Mickey’s sensitive skin clean. 

Ian holds Mickey still as he finishes licking all of it off Mickey’s pale chest. “Mmmmm… That was hot as fuck, Mick. We gotta do that more often.” Ian purrs, smiling up at Mickey and licking his nipple cheekily. 

“And people think **_I’m_** the kinky one in our relationship.” Mickey jokes as Ian straightens up, getting on his tiptoes to give his husband a sweet, loving kiss. 

Ian eagerly returned the kiss as always, how could he not. When they pull away for air, he fixes Mickey’s stray hair and then returns to wiping the cum off of his chest and buttoning up his jacket to hide his harness. 

They’re both exhausted and sweaty but they’re satisfied to their core as they climb into the car. Mickey is in the driver’s seat once again and after starting the engine, he glances over at Ian and laughs as he watches his husband tucking away their trusty ball gag in one of his many pockets. 

“Ready to get this over with?” Mickey asks, turning his hand on the gear shift palm up and offering it to Ian. 

“Hell yeah.” Ian replies, reaching over to hold Mickey’s hand, giving it a squeeze and a kiss as Mickey drives off. 

*

Hours later, they enter the Gallagher house one after the other - as usual - but this time, Ian waits for Mickey at the entrance to the living room. He smiles widely as he reaches to grab Mickey’s hand and wordlessly tugs him through the house towards the kitchen for some celebratory beers.

“We fuckin did it, Mick!” Ian laughs, partially in disbelief and the other part happiness. “We did this shit, _legally_ , and we made bank! Holy shit.” Another happy laugh bubbles up, before he covers his mouth and begins to whisper. “Wait, _shit_ , we gotta keep that a secret from fuckin’ Frank.” He rolls his eyes as he gets to the fridge and reaches in for two beers, popping the cap off of both sequentially. 

Mickey smiles adoringly at his husband and takes the beer Ian offers him right away. This was the part of Ian that first made him fall in love back when he was a closested little asshole, seeing his freckled ginger fuckbuddy get all excited just to be around him. Ian doesn’t get excited like this about much besides sex these days and it’s nice to see the return of his husband’s excitable side in another setting. “Thanks, Fire Crotch and no shit we can’t tell Frank. That scumbag isn’t touching _our_ shit.” Mickey looks around a bit more. He knew the kids weren’t home, that Debbie, Sandy and Carl were at work and heard Frank was down at the Alibi. “Y’know, we’ve got the place to ourselves right now.” He changes the subject, raising his eyebrows and stepping into Ian’s space.

“Yeah?” Ian smirks in the same way as Mickey, his left hand going right down to hold onto Mickey’s ass as he moves to stand against him. “...Then it would be a good time to count our money and put it away.” He smacks Mickey’s ass with a chuckle and turns around to jump up onto the kitchen counter with his beer. “We can fuck after you’ve counted how much we got. I don’t trust anyone on the Southside to not jip us… other than Vee- but she’s family so she doesn’t count. So you're gonna use the calculator you got up here,” He points to his brain, “and finish your job. Only then will you get turned out.” He challenges and sips his beer while looking dead at Mickey. 

Mickey glares at Ian and huffs dramatically, setting his beer on the counter. “Fine you fucking tease, but you have to wait. I forgot something.” He says and stomps up the stairs like a pouty kid, but it’s only to throw Ian off. Mickey gets to their room and pulls out the box that once held their wedding money and currently held a shitton of IOUs. They hadn’t really talked about it since the last time they did, but Mickey knows it really upset Ian and bringing it up first, “taking accountability” as Ian would call it, will make Ian happy and possibly get Mickey an extra blowjob. He goes back downstairs and plops the box down next to Ian on the counter. “Alright, gimmie the cash. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Ian smiles widely seeing the box he’d assumed was discarded weeks ago. He quickly reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket, handing Mickey the wad of money that Mickey had entrusted him to carry. They both had a silent agreement that people would assume Mickey’s carrying the money, but Ian definitely shut him up and took the money on the spot, not needing to go down that avenue. He swings his legs as he takes another sip of his beer, sitting up on the counter. 

Mickey takes the cash and starts counting silently. Once he finishes counting two thousand dollars in small bills, he puts the money in the box. “Alright, _we_ made two thousand dollars today.” He says looking up at Ian to watch the smile blossom on his face. And before Mickey can think better of it, he grabs one of the only hundred dollar bills visible out of the box and puts it in Ian’s palm. “Before I forget… Buy yourself something sexy, babycakes.” He says with a wink, patting Ian’s cheek in that gentle-hard way he does.

Ian brushes his hand off and shoves his chest lightly. “You’re so annoying.” He rolls his eyes at Mickey’s teasing. “Just for that I’m keeping this. And I _am_ gonna buy myself something sexy... to torture you while I wear it.” He smirks with an evil glint in his eye. “I saw something on Instagram that I wanted the other day.” He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through the posts of a male lingerie company. 

Mickey’s eyebrows are up at his hairline as he glances over to Ian’s phone, unable to fathom how quickly Ian knew exactly what he wanted. He takes in the image, licking his lips in appreciation. “Fuck that’s hot.” Mickey groans. “It’s our money, so get whatever you want. Buy your lingerie, baby. My treat.” He smirks. 

“You should be careful, Mick. I could get used to you spoiling me after each job, like I’m your fuckin’ sugar baby...” Ian laughs at the thought, glancing up from his phone and seeing the love struck smirk on Mickey’s face, one that says he still can’t believe he’s married to Ian while probably calling him an idiot in his mind. But that look of Mickey’s always gets to Ian. It’s the same one he’s seen for years from before Mickey was his husband, and the obvious love and adoration always makes Ian want to get his hands on him and kiss that beautiful face as much as he can. 

Ian sets his phone down on the counter and takes a swig of his beer before he reaches out for Mickey, grasping the front of his military jacket. He pulls Mickey to stand between his legs and smiles at the look of excitement in Mickey’s eyes. Ian holds Mickey’s chin as he leans forward, draping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders and bringing his lips to Mickey’s to speak right against them in a low tone. “I’m your fuckin’ Daddy. That’s not gonna change anytime soon, Army.” 

Mickey’s caught between wanting to moan at Ian’s possessiveness and laugh at how quick Ian’s mood changed. “I’m not Army, you are… Daddy.” He says in a quiet rumble, putting his hands on Ian’s meaty thighs.

Ian wraps his legs around Mickey’s hips immediately, pulling his husband closer as he slides himself forward to the edge of the counter, their crotches rubbing together despite their height differences. _Mickey must be on his toes_ , Ian smiles to himself at the thought before leaning over to check. 

“I think you can play Army for tonight, can’t you my little soldier?” He fingers the collar of Mickey’s shirt. “Maybe you’ve done something to make your captain mad? You’ve made your **_boss_ ** mad?” Ian smirks, knowing Mickey had been holding the title over him all week, so including it in a roleplay would get him riled up. 

Mickey’s breath hitches a little bit and he moves his left arm to put a hand in Ian’s hair and tug. “Then I guess you’ll just have to punish me for it.” Mickey says in a low baritone before licking his bottom lip suggestively.

Ian lets out a pleased groan when Mickey pulls his hair, getting harder in his pants with every passing minute. “I definitely think so, Milkovich.” Ian leans in with a smile, kissing Mickey slowly at first and deepening it at his own will, not when Mickey attempts to. He is in charge after all. 

Mickey pulls back from the kiss. “Come on, Captain. You’re too tall on that damn counter.” He says as he leans back out of Mickey’s hold and tries to tug Ian down off the counter. 

Ian resists for a minute before he sees how this could fit into their roleplay, letting Mickey lead him to the table. “This is exactly what I’ve been talking about, Private. You take initiative at all the wrong times, which is why I will have you discharged and sent back home. You can’t follow orders to save your life and you’re gonna put good men’s lives at risk for it. Your ass isn’t worth keepin’ here.” He lets go of Mickey’s hand and pushes him into a seat at the table. 

Mickey gives his husband the harshest death glare he can pull off. “Oh fuck you, Captain stick up your freckled ass! My ‘initiative’ has always worked out, you’ve just got much of a hard on for rules to see it. And excuse **_you_ ** , have you **_seen_ ** my ass? It’s abso-fuckin’-lutely worth it!” Mickey snaps with mock offenses as he falls heavily into the seat. If it’s gonna be a rough fuck, may as well make the build up fun.

“Not as far as I’ve seen.” Ian crosses his arms over his chest. “You deserve to sit here and watch all the basic training videos I can find, but since you won’t shut up about it - show me that ass then.” He snaps his fingers at Mickey.

“Fine.” Mickey growls and stands up, turning around and yanking down his pants to show off his bubble butt. “But this isn’t for you, Captain Fuckhead! You’re not man enough to deserve to look at my ass, let alone touch it!” Mickey eggs Ian on.

Ian smacks his ass hard and spins Mickey to face the table, stepping up behind him. He pushes Mickey’s pants down his thighs and smirks when he hears his belt crash onto the floor tile. “I’ll show you who’s man enough.” He growls in Mickey’s ear, sliding his hand up from Mickey’s hip to his neck, gripping it and choking him lightly. 

Mickey grips the table tightly as he unconsciously groans lightly. His cock is starting to harden in his pants and he knows that Ian’s going to blow his back out by the time they’re done this time, but it’ll be so worth it. “Pussy!” He calls over his shoulder, shooting Ian a genuine smile and wink just to be a tease.

“Fuck you.” Ian removes his hand and shoves Mickey down face first onto the table, grabbing both of his hands and pinning them behind his back. He reaches into one of the many pockets on his uniform and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, clipping them around Mickey’s wrists with minimal difficulty. He’d intentionally put them there earlier in the morning, much like the ball gag. Taking this outfit off without having sex first was never an option. 

“What the fuck? Handcuffs?” Mickey gasps in shocked confusion, tugging at his wrists. He considers using his safe word, because he wasn’t aware Ian had handcuffs on him and he hadn’t thought about not having his hands free. Especially if Ian was gonna choke him. He decides to let it continue but he’s gonna milk this afterwards, even if he calls it off.

“That smart mouth of yours walked you right into them. You wanted to play the bad guy, so here you go. You’re gonna regret callin’ me a pussy, soldier.” Ian spanks Mickey’s bare ass twice, loving the red handprint in the yellow kitchen lighting. “What else do you want to walk into, huh? Got anything else smart to say while I make this ass red as a tomato?” He lands two more spanks, one on either side. 

Mickey bites back a moan with each spank and turns his head just enough to hawk a loogie at Ian. “You’re not worth wasting my breath, bitch.” Mickey offers up in false bravado, knowing it’s some shit his teenage self would have definitely said. 

“You disgust me. Sorry excuse of a soldier. More like a little boy that needs to go back home to mama. You’ll make a fine housewife someday, son.” As Ian speaks, he delivers spank after spank to Mickey’s ass, completing his promise to turn it bright red. 

Mickey jumps a little this time and can’t hold back the moan. “Little boy? Let's get one thing straight little orphan Annie, I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be! I mean just fucking look at you, you couldn’t make a bitch cum with your little baby dick even if you used your hands too!”

“There isn’t any part of me that’s small, kid.” Ian spanks right over Mickey’s hole twice, spreading his ass the second time and aiming for it. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. I can make a bitch cum with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind **_my_ ** back.” He chuckles and drops to his knees behind Mickey, biting his cherry red ass out of habit - he really can’t help himself when Mickey is spread out in front of him looking so delectable. “And you’re about to find out.” 

The spanking and biting had him jumping again, and while his dick was quickly going from half-hard to fully hard in excitement, he stayed in character. “The fuck? Don’t fucking touch me! Ay, quit it!” Mickey shook his ass and twisted around until Ian shoved him flat on his belly. Then Mickey just stilled his actions to a wiggle as if to pretend to be fighting it when really, he was looking forward to being eaten out.

“I feel like you’re gonna need plenty of reminders about who’s in charge here during the remainder of your time under my command. Until I can get you on the first plane out of here, I might as well keep you in my corner of the base and train you every night like this.” Ian leans forward and licks from Mickey’s perineum to his hole, sliding his flattened tongue over it with a moan he can’t conceal. Mickey just tastes too damn good. 

Mickey arches his back a little and gives up any pretense of fighting. Fuck it, if Ian’s gonna eat him out, he’s gonna sit back and enjoy it. “Damn. You’re a fucking freak, huh?” He teases, half playfully, half to antagonize Ian. He spreads his legs more and lets his hole wink at his husband.

“Maybe.” Ian chuckles after another lick. “But I have a feeling you are too.” He spreads Mickey’s ass with his hands and set in, licking vertically up and down as quickly as he could just to fuck with Mickey. He slides his hand between Mickey’s legs, holding his dick and balls and pulling them down to where he could see them, tugging on both a little after seeing how hard Mickey is. 

Mickey tries to control his moans but it’s too difficult and he quickly finds himself panting and moaning against the table, his flushed cheek pressed hard against it without Ian’s strong hand holding him down. He practically growls when Ian tugs at his dick and balls. “Don’t start shit you can’t finish.” He threatens, not even knowing where he was going with that but he doesn’t care. 

“Told you I could make a bitch cum, and you’re the only bitch here, so shut up and take it. That’s an order.” He demands before pushing his tongue into Mickey, pulling it out and rimming him before pushing in again. He moans from deep within his soul as he tastes his cum from earlier inside his husband, but he wasn’t about to break character to remind him. 

Mickey clenches his fists and closes his eyes tight as he feels the moan vibrate up his spine and he moans loudly. “Ah fuck! Fuck!” His hips jerk without him meaning to and Mickey doesn’t even have to pretend to be embarrassed. It helps that he knows Ian doesn’t care if Mickey’s hips buck like an excited animal from time to time, but it’s always a little more tense when they’re roleplaying. 

Ian wraps both of his large hands around Mickey’s hips, pulling him back until he’s almost sitting on his face. He’s so enthralled by the noises his husband is making and the way Mickey tastes that he was chasing after every last drop, over his usual preference of oxygen. He pulls back only to get a deep gulp of air and then dives back in like a search and rescue underwater. He brings a finger to Mickey’s rim and wets it with his tongue before pressing it in slowly to give his mouth some respite. “This ass is good…” Ian pretends like it’s a strain to admit, “But I don’t think it can take all of me.” He palmed his hard, forgotten cock in his pants. 

Mickey looks over his shoulder, sweat starting to trickle down his forehead. “Are you fucking joking? There’s no way your dick is big enough that I can’t take you. Quit stroking your ego.” Mickey says with an eye roll. Ian’s definitely big, but Mickey’s been on that dick for years now. The thought of him not being able to take it makes him actually wanna laugh.

“Ungrateful.” Ian speaks each word with a spank. “Insubordinate. Jealous. Bitch. Don’t make bets you won’t win.” He figures out that he was done with his tongue inside of Mickey. He has to prove Mickey’s character wrong. He pulls himself to his feet using the edges of the table on either side of Mickey’s ass and gets his cock out of his pants remarkably fast for how many layers he is wearing, but he’s ready in no time. He spits on Mickey’s hole as lube, but he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of lube so that he wouldn’t actually hurt his boy. 

Mickey whines at the loss and shivers at the spit. “You better fucking prep me, fucker! You cuffed my fucking hands so I can’t do it my goddamn self! You split me open and I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to you!” He threatens, pretending to be scared. Really though the thought of Ian ever doing Mickey without prep was laughable, Ian would rather make a fool outta himself than hurt Mickey.

“I don’t have to do anything.” He slicks up a single digit and sticks it right into Mickey all the way to the base, knowing Mickey would handle it without a pause. “Your threats don’t work when you’re tied up with your pants around your ankles, toy. Although, I may have used the wrong restraint on a shithead like you. You need a gag to quit running your mouth.” He slaps Mickey’s ass with his clean hand for emphasis as he fingerbangs Mickey for a moment before adding another finger. 

Mickey groans and spreads his legs wider. It doesn’t take him long to adjust to the second finger as he’s still pretty stretched from earlier. “Nah, you like my mouth too much to gag it.” Mickey snarks. 

Ian pauses and pulls the ball gag out of his pocket, slamming it down on the table next to Mickey’s face. His character wouldn’t know about it. “You sure about that?” He smirks as he adds another finger and twists them as they enter and exit Mickey. 

Mickey blinks at the gag and rears his head up in mock defiance. “Yo what the fuck? What are you? A walking toy shop?” He had more to say but he cut himself off with a loud groan. “If my mouth bothers you that much, at least be a man and shut me up with your cock, fucker.”

“I’ve got more shit, but I don’t think your vanilla ass will be able to handle it. For now, I’ll settle for my dick in your filthy little mouth.” Ian pulls his fingers out of Mickey with speed but not enough to hurt. He leaves Mickey exposed on the table, turning to clean off his fingers with a napkin, letting him ruminate for a second and keeping his eyes on Mickey’s ass. Suddenly, he grabs Mickey’s hips and yanks him backwards off the table, watching as he folds forward a bit before he straightens Mickey’s back for him and pushes him down onto his knees. 

“Fuck!” Mickey swears as Ian yanks him off the table, his heart pounding in his ears. He falls to his knees with a light wince and glares up at Ian. “You know I just offered to blow you right? I should kick your ass for that shit after I gave such a gracious offer like that!” Mickey snarls.

“Bitch, you wish.” Ian laughs and harshly turns Mickey to face him. He steps even closer as he pulls out his cock and lets it hit Mickey’s cheek as it falls out of his boxers. He takes a hold of himself and slides his tip along Mickey’s pouting pink lips before he pushes his dick forward into his husband’s mouth. 

Mickey easily swallows down Ian’s cock and starts sucking and bopping his head until Ian begins moving his hips. He chokes a little at the first unexpected thrust but relaxes the back of his throat and stops moving his head.

“Fuck you’re an eager one. I like that.” He moans as he pats Mickey’s cheek, feeling his tip against his palm. He begins moving his hips faster picking up on Mickey's submission. He holds the back of Mickey’s head lightly and fucks into his mouth with as much speed as he could muster. He loves watching his man take all of him and loves the feel of Mickey swallowing around him even more. 

Mickey hums around Ian’s cock and looks up so their eyes meet. He’s always loved sucking Ian’s dick, still won’t say it to this day but his oral fixation with Ian’s cock is epis, and through all that foreplay he had been desperate to get his mouth back around his husband’s cock.

“Fuck, you actually feel good.” Ian pretends to be surprised, slowing down his thrusts and starting to pull his cock out of Mickey. He sees his dick shining with spit as each inch slides out of Mickey’s mouth, before he pushes back in and goes back to fucking Mickey’s mouth. 

Mickey groans and eagerly sucks at Ian’s cock, swirling his tongue around the base just the way he knows Ian likes. His own hard cock is leaking precum between his legs and in any other situation Mickey would gripe at Ian to either give him some attention or to fuck him already.

Ian can’t help but pull Mickey to his feet once his eyes land on Mickey’s precum slick tip. He wants to make Mickey feel as good as he feels fucking Mickey’s pretty mouth, and he knows just what to do. He pulls out and chuckles at the way Mickey desperately chases his cock with his mouth. “You can suck down my babies later, I’m not done with you yet.” He pants, out of breath from his exertion as he pulls mickey up to his feet by his underarms. 

Mickey’s face heats up as Ian pulls him to his feet with ease. “Better not be.” Is all Mickey can get out before he feels Ian’s lips crashing into his own. Tasting himself on or inside of Mickey is one of Ian's favorite things, so Mickey knows a kiss is coming as soon as he looks in Ian’s eyes and he eagerly returns it.

Ian moans as soon as he feels Mickey’s tongue meet his. He holds either side of Mickey’s military jacket collar in his hands and tugs his man even closer, desperate to taste himself on Mickey’s tongue. 

Mickey groans into Ian’s mouth and rubs his hard dick against Ian’s thigh as they kiss. It is sloppy and lustful, and if Mickey’s hands weren’t tied behind his back he’d have put them in Ian’s hair and started pulling already. 

Ian smacks Mickey’s red ass as he feels Mickey grinding against him, chastising his greediness. But who is he to deny both of them what they want? He pulls away from Mickey’s lips with great difficulty and turns Mickey to push him onto a chair on his knees. “Gonna fuck you before I make my final decision.” He says, pulling the key to the handcuffs out of his chest pocket and unlocking them. 

Mickey rolls his wrists the moment they're free, soothing the slight pain that was beginning to form from the cuffs. “Don’t really care about what you decide anymore, just fuck me.” Mickey says, pulling Ian closer.

Ian lines up his wet tip with Mickey’s hole, pressing against it and then remembers he should warn Mickey before his husband falls on his ass. “I ain’t gonna take it easy on you. Hold onto somethin.” He spanks Mickey’s ass just to watch it jiggle before plunging into him four inches deep. 

Mickey grabs onto the chair with one hand and the table in front of him with the other and lets out a deep moan. “Good, don’t take it easy on me.”

Ian lifts Mickey’s hips up and pushes in to his base, letting out a low groan. “Damn, nothin’ will keep you quiet huh? Maybe this will help.” He slides his hands up Mickey’s jacket covered back, choking him with both hands as he starts pistoning in and out of Mickey feeling his orgasm building with each thrust. 

Mickey’s jaw falls open and a hoarse whimper comes tumbling out. He arches his back and clenches his fists as Ian hits his prostate. His legs feel like jello and it isn’t too long before they give out on him.

“Mmm much better… you like that huh?” Ian moans as he slows his pace and fucks Mickey with hard and deep strokes, knowing exactly where to aim. He knows his husband’s favorite thing is to be choked while his prostate is being pounded to oblivion. 

Mickey nods lightly, just enough that Ian can tell he’s nodding but not enough to move his neck too much. He’s getting a little lightheaded but not enough to signal Ian to stop, so he keeps himself up right by clinging to the chair and table and riding out the rest of this round.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Ian warns, pushing down on Mickey’s spine with one hand and then putting it right back on Mickey’s neck. He squeezed harder as he watched Mickey arching his back and saw his red ass swallowing Ian’s cock much, much deeper. The sight alone is enough to do him in. He stills inside of Mickey as his orgasm hits him, barely able to thrust as it shakes his body and his hot cum pulses deep into Mickey. 

Mickey came just before Ian, silently thankful that he’s able to cum untouched or else he’d be still impatiently waiting. Mickey takes deep breaths, trying to get his lungs to work again properly and for his world to stop spinning. “Fuck.” He whimpers, his throat all raw and hoarse, making him wince. 

Ian eases up on Mickey’s neck and lays himself over Mickey’s back, wrapping his hands over Mickey’s on the chair. Ian breathes heavily as he tries to catch his breath after that intense round. He stays buried deep inside of Mickey, kissing up and down where his hands had just been on his neck. “You’re so good… makes me want to keep you around forever. Definitely not getting rid of you anytime soon, husband. I love you and this ass too much.” Ian laughs huskily in his ear, pressing a kiss to it before slowly pulling out of him and easing off. 

Mickey makes a noise of contentment. “That was fuckin’ good, but I’m beat.” He says, ignoring the whine in his voice. He tries to get up and promptly decides he’s having Ian carry him upstairs. “And I love you too, even if my ass is gonna be raw as a motherfucker tomorrow.” 

Ian tucks himself back into his pants and looks up to see Mickey turn and hold arms up towards him, a sign he wants to be carried. Ian obliges easily while smiling at his lack of care to re-dress. “I’ll take care of that ass real good.” He scoops Mickey up with his forearms under Mickey’s back and knees, cradling him against his chest. He walks to the stairs leading to their bathroom and presses a kiss to Mickey’s forehead. “Warm bath?” He asks with a smile. 

“Yeah, then you owe me some quality spooning time, Gallagher. It’s been a long day.” Mickey says with a small, adoring smile playing on his face. He tucks his head under Ian’s chin and breathes in his husband’s warm embrace. Yeah, it had been a good day.


End file.
